


Landing on your knees

by DirtKilling



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hannibal is in jail or somthn idc, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, Television Watching, Will loves Bev, canon typical allusions to cannibalism, not mentioned tho he just is, theyre bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtKilling/pseuds/DirtKilling
Summary: Au where Hannibal was apprehended sometime before Will was released from Prison, and Bev's been letting him stay at her place.
Relationships: Will Graham & Beverly Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Landing on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it's minor, but Will has an issue eating something, for Hannibal reasons not bc of an ED, but just to be safe!

Will wakes, and blinks at the darkness of the room. It doesn't smell of damp concrete and bleach, as he's gotten used to these past months. He's not in the BSHC, there are no orderlies, no nurses, no bars, no other inmates. Just Bev's apartment.

He registers the sound of the front door being unlocked. He sits up blearily on the couch as Beverly comes in the door to her apartment juggling her purse, some file folders and a large paper bag.

"Hey sleepyhead," she greets, giving him a smile as she toes off her shoes and sets her keys on the hall stand. "Come in here, I got something for you." She beckons, disappearing into the small kitchen.

Will feels a little bad he's still in his boxers and an undershirt at the end of the day, but decides against getting dressed. He's been here three days, and if Bev had an issue with his state of undress, she would have said something by now.

He steps into the bright kitchen and watches Beverly open the paper bag.

"I got Italian because the new Korean place on 12th was closed early, so I got you some pasta." She tells him, pulling a clamshell carton from the paper bag. "It's not bibimbap, but it's edible." She hands it to him, along with a fork." I got like an alfredo thing, just mushrooms."

 _No meat_ , she doesn't say.

He takes it gratefully, realizing he'd forgotten to eat anything more than a yogurt cup in the last several hours. "Thank you." He says, a little croaky from sleep.

He manages to eat 6 bites, leaning against the counter with Beverly, before a stray thought flutters in. The cream sauce is grittier than.....

He forces himself to swallow his bite. It's not as good Hannibals.

He doesn't know what shows on his face, But Beverly sets her carton down and turns to him. "Will?" She asks him, dark eyes creased in concern.

"I..." he starts, then flounders. It's idiotic. _I'm eating it with a plastic fork, for christ's sake. it shouldn't remind me of-_. He exhales through his nose. "I can't, I can't eat this. I'm sorry." He tells her, ashamed as he sets the carton down, looking to the floor.

"Okay," she says, like a grown man panicking over penne is reasonable," How 'bout a granola bar?"

Sugary oats and peanuts shouldn't remind him of anything or anyone, so he nods.

It suffices to say he's been a little weird about food since...well. Recently.

She grabs him two and passes him a can of Italian soda from the restaurant, and gestures to the living room. He follows and settles in beside her on the couch, it's not very large, but the blanket he'd been using ends up bunched between them as a sort of barrier. It's nice to be close to someone without the contact he considers. Just sharing space.

He almost wishes Alana wasn't watching the dogs, so he could have one of them, Buster or Hedy probably, nestled into his side. But it's for the best, he supposes, the eight of them would raise hell in this tiny apartment. But he couldn't be home right now, not yet. So it's for the best.

"What do you wanna watch?" Bev asks, already flipping through a streaming service.

"Doesn't matter," he says and watches her bypass the Horror/Thriller section completely. "Whatever is fine."

"If you don't offer an opinion, I'll put on Mama Mia." She threatens, smirking.

Will just shrugs, "I've never seen it." And rips open his granola bar.

She hovers over the bright blue thumbnail a moment before sighing and moving on. "Ok you called my bluff, I've seen that movie too much with my sister."

She flips through the documentary section for a few seconds, before landing on one about H.H.Holmes and quickly jumps to a different category. It is endearing, in a strange, uncomfortable way.

She finally settles on a reality show about dressmaking. It's a little obnoxious and flashy, how it's edited. And bit stupid and frivolous and perfectly fine. Will barely pays attention but is surprised by how short the time limits are, given the tasks.

When Bev absently brings her feet up onto the couch, and they rest against his thigh through the blanket, he doesn't move away

He just melts into the mind-numbing novelty of television.

"Bev?" He asks a bit later, quiet but clear.

"Yeah champ?" She asks back, not looking over.

"Thank you."

She glances at him, not quite smiling but her eyes are kind. "Don't sweat it, Will, we'll getcha back on your feet. How about we see Dr.Bloom and the dogs tomorrow? It's Thursday, so I'm free."

He nods, his throat a little thick, but can't say anything else. She accepts this and turns back to her show.

It will be nice to see the dogs, he's missed them terribly. He's also looking forward to - and dreading- seeing Alana. He needs to though, to see how she's holding up. But he can worry about that tomorrow.

For now, he can forget about cases, and his recently vacated cell at the hospital, and upcoming court dates, and just exist in the air that surrounds him, in a state that almost approaches peace.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love these two.
> 
> Comments are Lovely!


End file.
